


One More Thing

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: For the April 2010 challenge on LJ's ProwlxJazz community - less than lovers, more than friends.





	One More Thing

Title: One More Thing  
Author: mmouse15  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz  
Length: ~1500 words  
Warnings: mech kissing.

A/N: This is for the [April challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/prowlxjazz/451346.html) on prowlxjazz. I…it's unfinished. I'm not happy, but I'm so stressed, I can't think of where to take it. I hope you'll enjoy what I did manage to do. I wanted to get _something_ posted before the deadline.

00000000000000000000

"…which will allow us to monitor that blind canyon against Decepticon attacks in the future. Is there anything more, Jazz?" Prowl turned off the datapad and laid it down on the desk in front of him, looking up at the commander of the Special Ops team.

"Just one more thing, Prowl." Jazz replied.

Prowl looked at him inquiringly.

Jazz leaned forward and purred, "I love you."

Prowl froze. Jazz liked to tease, and he often made outlandish comments that eased situations and diffused tension, but he had never made this comment before.

So Prowl's response was blunt. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking." Jazz told him.

They stared at each other. Finally Prowl shook his head a little, cutting off the processing loop that would lock him up if he allowed it to continue, and he said, "So…what do we do now?"

Jazz dropped his helm on the desk, then rolled it to one side and said, "It would be _very_ nice if you would tell me how you feel, so I don't feel like I just dropped all my armor in front of the entire Decepticon army and I had a target painted on my aft."

Prowl's vents backflowed and caused him to huff as his processor kindly furnished him an image of Jazz's words.

"Fine. I love you. Now what?"

Jazz jerked his helm up and stared at Prowl. "D'ya mean it?"

"Would I say it if I didn't?" Prowl responded.

Jazz sat back in his chair and looked at Prowl again. Prowl shifted in his seat, an unwelcome tension coursing through his frame.

Jazz finally broke the stare, looking down at the floor. "Slow and easy?"

Prowl knowingly released the tension and huffed out the hot exhaust heating his frame. "That…would be welcome."

Jazz nodded and rose. Just before the door, he commented over his shoulder, "How would you like to watch the latest National Geographic Special with me tonight?"

Prowl looked down at his desk, then gathered his courage and looked back up, "I would enjoy that. What time?"

"It comes on at 7 PM. My quarters?" Jazz replied.

"If you don't mind." Prowl answered.

"I'll see you then," Jazz said, gliding through the doorway.

Prowl stopped all processing and rebooted after Jazz left. He was in unknown territory now, having confessed his feelings to another 'bot in reciprocation and he didn't know what to do. He forced a shut-down on the simulations running and returned his attention to the datapads covering his desk.

00000000000000000000

At the end of his shift, Prowl carefully sorted his datapads, cleared his desk, and turned off the lights, then locked the door behind him before heading to the washracks. He nodded greetings at the various mechs in the washracks, waiting his turn under the cleansers before going to the drying booths. He poked at his arm, seeing the dullness to the finish.

"Need a wax, Prowl?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Ah, Cliffjumper! Uh, I was thinking that perhaps I do." Prowl answered.

Cliffjumper turned and made a noise Prowl identified as a whistle, garnering everyone's attention.

"Prowl needs a wax. Who's helping me?" 'Jumper asked, reaching for a container of wax.

"I'll help!" "I'm coming, lemme get dry first!" "Be right there!" So many responses Prowl couldn't sort the individual mechs out. He was quickly surrounded and pushed into the center of a group of mechs, each of whom had a container of wax and several clothes. His arms were pulled away from his sides and held straight out as mechs started rubbing the wax all over his body, then polishing it off before buffing the surface to a gleaming finish.

"There you are, Prowl. Looking good!" Cliffjumper gave a final swipe of the buffing cloth to his grill before stepping back.

"Thank you," Prowl said, "all of you. But why…?"

"Why the deluxe treatment?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes." Prowl said.

"Because we all want you to succeed, and you wouldn't have time to do a proper job and still be to Jazz's quarters in time." Cliffjumper said.

"Wait, what?" Prowl was shocked. "Did Jazz say something?"

"Nah." Sideswipe was the one that responded. "But he hasn't stopped grinning since he came out of your office, and he mentioned that he was watching 'National Geographic' tonight, and we all figured he'd finally asked you out on a date and you were watching it with him."

"You…figured it out?" Prowl asked.

"Jazz hasn't had optics for anyone but you since we came out of stasis, Prowl. We've all been waiting for you to notice or for Jazz to say something." Sideswipe was off-hand in his remarks, having no idea the jolts he was giving Prowl's processor.

"Oh." Prowl couldn't formulate any other response.

Wheeljack clapped him on the back. "Go, Prowl, and have a good time tonight. We're all rooting for you."

"Yes, of course." In a daze, Prowl exited the washracks, not cognizant that as soon as he left, Smokescreen opened the betting pool again and chits were being exchanged rapidly.

He made his way down the hall to the officer's quarters, knocking on a door on the opposite side of the hall and down from his own door.

Jazz answered the knock with a funny expression on his face. When he saw it was Prowl, a smile broke over the frown and Jazz leaned forward, catching Prowl's hand in his own.

"I was getting worried! The show's almost ready to start, and hey, I found some mid-grade we can share. C'mon, have a seat!"

Jazz chivied Prowl into his couch, then handed him a cube before he settled on the other end of the couch and opened his own cube. The vid screen was already on, and the commercials leading into the special were being shown.

Prowl admitted to being hesitant about this date, but Jazz made no forward motions, no comments with secondary meanings and no touching. He simply enjoyed the show and enjoyed being with Prowl. Prowl did more watching of Jazz than of the television program, enjoying the pleasure that Jazz was displaying so openly.

Finally, toward the end of the show, Jazz turned to Prowl and said, "Did you see that? It was amazing!" He caught Prowl's optics and froze at the heat in them.

Prowl leaned forward carefully, slowing moving his arm to cup Jazz's face in his hand. "No, I didn't see it. I was too busy watching you." He slid his thumb under Jazz's lower lip.

Jazz's lips opened, his optics locked on Prowl's. "I told myself to take it slow and easy, but, Prowl, you're making it hard."

Prowl smiled, "You're beautiful when you're enthused, Jazz. It's a pleasure to watch you." He released Jazz's face and began to lean back.

Jazz caught his arm and pulled his hand back. "I like that. I like you touching me. Do it again, Prowl."

Prowl's voice caught in his vocalizer. He brought his other arm up, cupping Jazz's face with both his hands and holding it there for a moment, the sheer beauty causing his spark to lurch in its casing. He began to touch, gently exploring Jazz's face with his fingers, tracing the edges of his helm before branching out to explore the surface of Jazz's helm and also the slope of his shoulders. Jazz shuttered his optics and leaned into the touches for a few moments before raising his hands and placing them on Prowl's chest.

They gently, carefully, explored each other, keeping their touches light. Jazz was exploring Prowl's face and slid his fingertips over Prowl's lips, causing him to gasp at the sensation as Prowl's lips expelled warm air over the sensitive nodes embedded in Jazz's fingertips. Jazz's optics snapped on, the heat in them causing a similar warming in Prowl's circuits. Jazz scooted closer to Prowl, leaning in and pressing his lips to Prowl's.

Prowl had seen similar behavior between Spike and Carly, but had never had the desire to try and replicate the embrace. However, Jazz's olfactory ridge was bumping into his and he turned his head slightly, hoping that would allow them to fit together better.

The friction was astonishing. Prowl clutched Jazz closer, finally understanding why this exercise was so fascinating to the humans. The feedback from his sensors was almost enough to trip breakers, and Prowl pulled back, drawing in air to cool his overheating systems.

Jazz stared at him, then reached up and touched his own lips. His vents matched Prowl's, expelling hot air and drawing in cool.

"Wow." Was Jazz's comment.

"Mmm." Prowl responded, incoherently.

"Slow and easy?" Jazz asked.

"Kind of got carried away." Prowl said.

Jazz stood and offered his hand to Prowl, who also stood. Jazz leaned against Prowl.

"As nice as this is, you need to get out of here." Jazz finally told Prowl, "Or I'm going to forget I'm a gentlemech."

Prowl chuckled and stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jazz's grin was slightly wobbly, but it was there and Prowl appreciated the effort. "Yeah, tomorrow. Recharge well, Prowl."

"You, too, Jazz." Prowl took his leave, feeling the effects of the thrilling encounter in his frame as he walked to his own quarters, Jazz hanging out his doorway until Prowl keyed open his own door. They smiled at each other and entered their own quarters, each to spend the first part of the cycle reliving their first kiss.

00000000000000000000


End file.
